Here Without You
by Samantha20
Summary: Pre WMXX - Trish and Jericho make up... for all the absolutely gutted shippers out there


A/N: Did anyone else almost die when Trish turned heel?? Because I know I did.  
  
Anyway, I wrote this lovely little fic before she turned, and I thought that other people like me might be in Chris/Trish withdrawal. So this one's for all the very disappointed, gutted shippers out there.  
  
btw. did anyone else check out how HOT Jericho, Rey, Cena and Triple H looked? Damn, I felt like taking them hostage!!!  
  
Samantha.  
  
***************  
  
Here Without You.  
  
"Trish, I'm standing out here, and I'm not going to move until you come out and talk to me." Jericho began. "I'm really trying to talk to you, and to make you understand that I'm really sorry. So call me crazy, but I took the initiative and I invited some guys here, now they want you to come out and talk you me, and I know that you'll want to come out and possibly talk to them, because I know that 3 Doors Down are your favorite group, and they've flown out here especially to play for you. So everybody welcome 3 Doors Down to RAW!"  
  
When the applause had died down, Jericho spoke again. "Now Trish, I'm waiting for you out here and feel free to come out and even just say 'hi' to the guys who flew all this way. Now I'm going to sacrifice probably all the dignity I have left, and I'm staying here in the hope that you'll come out and put me out of my misery."  
  
The strains of guitar played through the loud speakers, and to everyone's surprise, Jericho began to sing.  
  
"A hundred days have made me older  
  
Since the last time that I've saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lives have made me colder  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
But all these miles that separate  
  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of you face."  
  
"Trish, look at this." Stacy told her. "Does this tell you anything about how much the guy loves you?" "I don't care." Trish refused to look at the screen.  
  
"Honey, he flew your favorite band in so that they could play for you." Lita shook her head. "Christian might have been pretty raw, but as much as it confuses me to say it, I think Jericho's the real deal on this one."  
  
"He betrayed me."  
  
"So have the Dudley Boyz, RVD, Steve, even I've betrayed you." Lita told her. "But you forgave us."  
  
"I was never..."  
  
"In love with any of them?" Stacy asked. "Maybe not, but if you can't forgive someone who loves you as much as it looks like Chris does, who can you forgive?"  
  
Trish bit her lip, caught a little unaware by the younger woman's insight.  
  
"We know you still like him." Lita said softly. "Every time someone says his name, that look in your eyes says everything."  
  
Trish shook her head. "I'm not."  
  
"Not what?"  
  
"Not still in love with him." She glared at her friends.  
  
"Well you said it, not us." Lita shrugged. "If you feel so strongly about it, go out there and tell him to get stuffed, tell 3 Doors Down that while you love them as a band, you're angry with Chris because you love him and that they should get back on track with their tour schedule."  
  
"Maybe I will." Trish spun on her heel before she stomped out the door  
  
Chris pressed into the chorus, still looking up at the top of the ramp, waiting for her to come out, to even just stand there, glaring angrily at him so he didn't look like such a assclown.  
  
"I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me."  
  
"Are you sure that was such a good idea?" Stacy asked softly.  
  
"She'll go out there and be completely overwhelmed, they'll kiss and make up, and she'll thank us both in the end." Lita said confidently. "Don't worry."  
  
"These miles just keep rolling  
  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
  
I've heard this life is overrated  
  
But I hope that it gets better as we go."  
  
Silently Trish walked out from behind the curtains and stood at the top of the ramp, not glaring, but not smiling either.  
  
She watched as Chris faltered a little, as though he was shocked to see her come out, but he continued to sing and unconsciously, Trish began to walk down to the ring with slow, almost baby steps.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
"Oh, shit." Lita hissed, watching Trish intently on the screen.  
  
"What?" Stacy asked, moving closer to the screen to get a better look at the blonde Canadian.  
  
"She's about ready to cry."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Lita fired back at her. "This could make or break everything."  
  
Everything I know  
  
And anywhere I go  
  
It's gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls  
  
When it's all said and done  
  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
  
Jericho didn't take his eyes off the blonde diva as she straightened up, her gaze fixed on him, biting her lip. Without faltering he switched from singing out to the arena, to singing directly to her.  
  
As tears welled up in her eyes, Chris held an arm out to her, silently saying that if she wanted some comfort, that he was there for her.  
  
"I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
And I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Yeah oh yeah  
  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa."  
  
As he sung the last lines of the song, Trish suddenly bolted into his arms, holding onto him tightly, and he shifted the microphone so that it wouldn't pick up the sounds of her muffled sobs.  
  
"Shh." He soothed, dropping the microphone to hold her with both arms. "It's okay."  
  
Still cushioned against his chest, the blonde shook her head.  
  
"Come on." When he spoke, his voice held traces of the Jericho confidence and attitude. "Let's get out of here and I'll buy you a drink."  
  
"Promise?" Was her muffled question.  
  
"I promise. No more bets either. I might even attend some GA meetings." At his words Trish managed a smile, then removed his sunglasses from his face, and slipped them over her own eyes so that people wouldn't be able to see how red they were.  
  
"Well done." Stacy looked a little shocked. "You not only predicted her falling into his arms, but you also predicted the tears, and... What are you doing?" She asked as Lita fiddled with a cell phone.  
  
"Just sending Jericho a message." Lita grinned at the former cheerleader.  
  
As Chris and Trish disappeared from the top of the ramp, and entered backstage, Chris's cell phone beeped.  
  
"What's the matter?" Trish asked him as he grimaced.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Aren't you going to answer that?"  
  
He nodded, and opened the message. "It's from you." He sounded a little shocked.  
  
"I don't..." Trish began. "I left my phone in the locker room."  
  
"Tell Trish we'll bring her stuff back to the hotel, and it you hurt her again, I'll kill you... slowly. Lita and Stacy." He read out loud.  
  
Trish managed to smile. "She knew exactly what she was doing."  
  
"Who?" Chris asked her.  
  
"Lita. She told me to go out to the ring, tell you to shove it, and say hi to 3 Doors Down." She shook her blonde head, "That woman knows me too well."  
  
Chris looked shocked. "I thought she hated me, you know, for the bet and everything."  
  
"Lita doesn't hate anyone. Not even Matt or Christian. She gets mad at people, but she tends to get more mad at herself for trusting the jerks who break her heart."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"I get mad at everyone, especially myself, because I always feel like I should have seen it coming, or I should have known better."  
  
"What do you say we go and find the guys from 3 Doors Down and go have drinks with them?"  
  
"That sounds great." She grinned at him, "Especially since I don't have to worry about my stuff. How did you get 3 Doors Down to appear on RAW anyway?"  
  
"I met them somewhere when I was with my band, Fozzy and we became pretty good friends. They were happy to come on."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Wait." Jericho stopped still in the hall. "Let's go back to your locker room first."  
  
"Why? Lita and Stacy are going to get my stuff."  
  
"Do you think they'd like to come out for drinks with 3 Doors Down?" He asked.  
  
"They would love it." Trish admitted.  
  
"Well I say that if we try again, we try slowly and I take you and your friends out for a night on the town, with a really awesome band. What do you think?"  
  
"I think it sounds good. I might even take you home to meet my mother." To Trish's surprise, he didn't bat an eyelid at her suggestion.  
  
"Mothers love me." He grinned, winking at her.  
  
Trish rolled her eyes and gave him a shove.  
  
"No violence in the halls." Both turned to see Lita and Stacy standing behind them.  
  
"We were just coming to find you." Stacy told them. "Trish we thought you might just happen to want your purse, and your phone."  
  
"Thank you." Trish told her as the blonde held out her tiny little bag.  
  
"And you know, we wanted to make sure you two weren't kicking it in the halls." Lita grinned as the other two both looked mortified.  
  
"Your sense of humor has gotten worse." Jericho shook his head at her.  
  
"No better than yours." She answered sweetly, changing into 'mom-mode.' "Now Trish, do you need me to wait up for you tonight, or will there be no point in it?"  
  
"No point in it." Trish told her, enjoying the look of surprise on Lita's face for a second. "We were just coming to find both of you and ask you if you wanted to come out for drinks with us, and 3 Doors Down."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Stacy began, "But are you sure you don't want to be alone?"  
  
"We're taking a band with us." Jericho told her. "How alone are we going to be anyway?"  
  
"Point taken." Lita nodded.  
  
"Well I'm in then." Stacy told them, "What about you Li?"  
  
"Okay, it's not like I have anything better to do."  
  
"Honey." Trish shook her head at Lita, "You are hopeless."  
  
"You seem to like being surrounded by the hopeless." Lita shot back, a smile on her face. 


End file.
